1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus. Specifically, the present invention relates to an image processing apparatus that displays a trajectory of captured images taken in time series, and to an image processing method thereof, as well as a program that causes a computer to execute such a method.
2. Description of Related Art
There is proposed a method of creating an image indicating a trajectory of a moving object (hereinafter referred to as a “trajectory composite image”) from a plurality of captured images taken in time series (hereinafter referred to as “frame images”). In such a method (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. Hei 10-290450, FIG. 1), single composite still image is generated by extracting a plurality of frame images from video data and weighting in accordance with their luminance values.